Multiple railway vehicles are classified on the basis of the power source used, and may be of two types: electric multiple units (EMU), and diesel multiple units (DMU).
The latter type can in turn be divided on the basis of the type of transmission: diesel-electric multiple units (DEMU), diesel-mechanical multiple units (DMMU), and diesel-hydraulic multiple units (DHMU).